Detective Kyouko
by Super Fanatic HIATUS
Summary: Forever


**Shellow, shellow! Do you know me? Not? Oh well~**

**New fic and not a SYOC but a humor normal storyline!**

**This is the story were some Alternate Universe of Dangan Ronpa and a Parody version from an Indonesian Author Berlian Cahyadi named; Detective Konan in Naruto fandom. Originally had many heavy dark-perverted jokes, though still making me laugh allot. Anyway here the cast :**

**Leader :**

Kyouko Kirigiri

**Vice-Leader :**

Makoto Naegi

**Interrogationer :**

Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko

Mondo Oowada

**Evidence Holder :**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Leon Kuwata

**Security :**

Nekomaru Nidai

**Forensic Biologist :**

Byakuya Togami

**Spy :**

Souda Kazuichi

**Household Keeper :**

Gundam Tanaka

**I know what are you going to say, yes Kirigiri is the only girl here because the original one is also an only girl. Since this was a Parody in a Parody (XD) So the only romance blooming in this team just Hope x Detective! Since it was my personally OTP. So anyway if you had complain just say it and if you something to say just say it like me.**

**I still need OC's for Death Role Play, even with the not the accept got in. It still wasn't enough!**

**Also if you see some writing with a begining like this '#' I meant for Author Comment, for Author Note's is at the end of the story and so on still think about it just ask okay?**

**Happy reading~!**

**WARNING : CRAZY PLOT, OOC, WEIRD AND MANY MORE AND WARNING! BE CAREFUL WHO WAS AT BEHIND YOU!**

* * *

**~The Deceased of Izuru Kamukura~**

**(Phase A)**

In a small apartment about with about with 6 rooms and a dog house. A room wich belongs to a certain girl and the very glory morning were is still 3 AM in the morning, a certain light lavender colour hair flowing with shampoo scent walked out from the bathroom. In her white coloured bathroom robe she was about to walk to her cupboard, just about she touch to knob to get her set of clothing suddenly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" She heard a womanly shriek.

In a swift she get her phone, #WTF? Whats with the ringtone?!

"Hello, this the Detective Kyouko Genius NOT Nerd! Agency..!" She introduce her agency work. #Even the Agency name is..!

"_Hello? Is this the Agency which is weirdly called Detective Kyouko Genius and NOT Slut?_" The caller wonders. I was belong to someone who in her age, in early adult years to be exact.

"NERD, madam! It's nerd not slut!"

"Whatever," Kyouko just pinch her temples hearing the cocky caller, "If this a prank and not a case, I'm sorry I might will-"

"No-no wait!" The caller pleads. "I have case for you and it was BEARY important!" She cried and starts to sniffles. Kyouko calm her anger problem down and quickly wonder that she was in the 'month'.

"Okay,"

"So you better come to; Street Handsome Izuru number 666, urban village Splendid Izuru, Sub-district Goodly Izuru and City is-"

"Dashing Izuru right?" Kyouko predict knowledgeably.

"No, it was Towa City actually," the young woman adjust.

"Errrgh! You could at least say about the City it was Towa! Let me, those street, village and sub-district were all fiction right?!"

"Oh, nono! It was all true! Just ask the locals and they can say it to you! Oh, right see you I need get another beauty sleep so-"

"THE CASE BITCH! WHAT IS THE CASE?!"

"Whoopsy daisy! Sorry, about that! You see last few hours ago about 11 night I found my Grandfather Atendas Kverelas Izuru Kamukura Senesperigas Pkspiyungan VII, I found him dead in his personal room in front of a TV. The way he died it was murdered not normal death you see on your old man, that's all detective," She explain long-wide and clear.

Kyouko nodded, "I see.., very well! We take this case right away!" She clicked off her phone. Then she grab her set of clothing and grab a small hammer and hit a red button on a box to active to alarm.

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

* * *

Makoto Naegi's room :

Naegi still asleep with a huge bubble on his nose, "Oh, Kyouko you were so cute.., mumble.., mumble..," He muttered in his dream whatever is that it. It was so peaceful even some birds want to take a break in there until;

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

"Aaaaack!" Naegi screama. "Huh?"

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

"We had a case in..," He looked to his wecker. "3 AM!?"

"But then again, it was a first case after never been called about 2 whole weeks..,"

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

"Clean and change," But he knew Kyouko will be angry if he's late also with the others, she was called as an Ice Demon for nothing! So he sigh in defeat and walk with his PJ's.

* * *

Kuzuryu and Mondo's room :

Both the questioner are sleeping like babies.

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

"The fuck!?" The corn head yelled.

"PEKOOOOO!" After a dramatic scream for the smaller man, Mondo slightly awkward glance at the Mafia. "Err, just so nothing!" Kuzuryu scowled and stands. "Shouldn't we take some bath or something?" Mondo ask.

"Nah, probably the bitch just called by accident again I mean its 3 in the morning!"

"Heh, you sure want to sucied like the last time..,"

"!?" The little man face just went pale as he heard from the Carpenter. "WAIT!" Again, they went with their PJ's.

* * *

Leon and Togami's room :

"Zzzzz..., zzzzzz..., zzz..," The imitation rock star just snore while the Togami heir wasn't. But the only thing that was silly was, his sleeping position was like a master Shaolin! Though his head at the floor while his feet make a long straight up to the ceilling as if he was do some skating only, it was up side down.

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

"Shit!" Leon jump at the loud sound.

"What the..!?" While Togami found himself in such position he quickly fixes and make sure Leon DID not saw him like at all. "Crap, a case!? Like.., in 3?!" Leon groan like a kid. "Oh, by the way dude nice pose," Leon make a smug grin with a thumbs up and gain a gorwled from the taller man.

They didn't have to to get their uniform, since Togami predict thet Kyouko will get angrier more often because her sign with a super small pimple with a telescop that can see small things like germs by Souda.

Though, because the two men are getting out from the door at the same time and because the door was so small like a needle diameter *Hyperbola! not to mention the two DID not like to losing to each other. "Let me go first Kuwata!"

"No I'm go!"

"I!"

"Me!"

And the two still struggling to the world ends.

* * *

Kiyotaka and Nekomaru's room :

They were perfectly prepare in their uniform (their casual clothes).

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

At the same time they went back to their bed. #HEY, GO TO YOU LEADER STUPID NOT SLEEP!

* * *

Souda's (and Gundam) room :

_~TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~ TUIT~_

"Ergh.., another case?" The pinkette groan weakly, and open his door. "Hey! Gundam you hear the alarm?" He yelled to the dog house right on the garden. The dog house was.., *ehem classy, it even had a door and the knob! Literally. For a normal person, nobody and I mean NOBODY can get in and out so easily but because Gundam Tanaka was a 'special' person.

"Of course I hear that loud shrieking voice you dumb mortal!" The said man kicked to door with his usual attire and his 'friends' *The hamsters

* * *

All members are gathered in the leaders room. "Okay, is all?" She called and check one by one, then she makes a confused look. "Why is all wearing their pajama except for Ishimaru, Nidai and Tanaka?" She ask.

Makoto wearing a light blue with teddy bear patter, Kuzuryu and Mondo wearing a matching clothes, white tank top and blue boxers, Kiyotaka wearing his white uniform, Leon still wearing his messy buttoned white pajama, Byakuya wears black and unbutton on the chest, Nekomaru wearing his usual everyday attire, Souda werings the samething as both gangster-mafia wear and lastly Gundam wearing his normal attire with his friends.

"...," No answers and she decide to let it go~.

"Naegi!"

"Here!"

"Fuyuhiko!"

"Here..,"

"Mondo!"

"Here..,"

"Ishimaru!"

"HERE!"

"Leon!"

"Hell yeah I'm here!"

"Togami,"

"No need to answer,"

"Nidai,"

"I AM HERE!"

"Kazuichi,"

"Here..,"

"Tanaka,"

"...," He didn't answer.

"Tanaka..," Kyouko start a small scowled.

"...," He sweats and slightly tried to give his leader a small hint.

"Urgh..! Tanaka and the 4 Dark Lord Devas,"

"Ohoho..! Finally call my lords into you lair?" Tanaka enjoyed but whimpered after Kyouko make a demonic glares to him. "Okay, our first case after no case in 2 whole weeks is made by client suspected to be a murder scene,"

"Client? Such a strange yet amazing and simple name!" Gundam compliment and Souda slap his forehead. "Moron! Client means our guest who ask us personally not a name!" He snaps at the eccinctric man.

"The location Miss?" Kuzuryu ask raising his hand *When did he decide to call someone Miss?! Not to mention whats with the hand!?

"Street Handsome Izuru number 666, urban village Splendid Izuru, Sub-district Goodly Izuru and at Towa City,"

Hearing the long name of location almost all just speechless and dumbfounded, execpt for Gundam who was all admiring the name.

"What the fucking hell, the name is so fucking narcistic!" Mondo was the first to comment.

"Kyouko- I mean, Kirigiri are you sure it wasn't a joke? This is the first time I heard something like.., or maybe it was belong to the client only," Makoto says slightly still surprised.

"I don't know, Makoto- I mean Naegi, I even thought it was a prank but we can't stay slacking in here you know? Ishimaru still needs some as well the others, I think we can try this..,"

Byakuya want to break Kyouko thought being poor and all, but then again. Kyouko may also don't want to think too much about the Agency ranks, 10th place currently. "_Wait.., why did I hear Izuru from..?_"

"Hey, Kirigiri who's the dead one?" Togami rudely ask.

"Oh.., he was named.." She looked on her notes. "..Atendas Kverelas Izuru Kamukura Senesperigas Pkspiyungan VII, why?" Again there was a wave of dumbfounded and this time because the victim name. "Okay, this is officially you were pranked!" Leon snaps. "I think.., I should take a note of that..," Kiyotaka massage his head.

"No, I think its better we go there now!" Byakuya ordered.

"Hey, you're not the leader here Togami!"

"Kirigiri.., I'll explain to you all but we ALL must go NOW!"

* * *

(1 1/2 Hours later..)

* * *

Everyone quickly do as Byakuya told but exception for leader and few members who was wearing their everyday uniform. But exception for Togami he wears his lab coat. "Is everyone ready?" Kyouko wait a a jeep with a big sign sticker, on the right there was **Detective Kyouko Genius** and on the left was; **NOT Nerd**.

Everyone still busy checking their stuff, "Again! Is everyone is ready!?" Kyouko snaps.

Makoto pulled up his magnifying glass, Kuzuryu and Mondo pulled out their spiked bat *are they actually goin make a question or a toture?, Kiyotaka and Leon pulled their rubber white glove and plastic, Nekomaru pulled out a Tonfa and whack on both two people who holding a weapon, and the one who had their head being hited just fight back. Togami brought a bottle contain a neon dust, Souda pulled out his binacholar and Tanaka showed off his hamster.

"The fuck you doin'? Put them back! We wont be back for days if they got left out!" Souda threatenes.

Tanaka then quickly put his hamster back to his scarf.

Proud that all is ready and set to go, "Ready you all? Lets go!"

All get in to the jeep, though it was slight cramped, except for the rumored couple, Makoto and Kyouko who sitting on the front.

"Why can't we get a bigger one?" Kuzuryu complain.

"We can't afford it and I still don't want get us inside an ambulance again like the last time," Kyouko explain, to the truth she was slightly trauma. "Okay, but AT LEAST get a bigger one?" Kuzuryu snaps.

"Anyway I will explain who is Izuru Kamukura, so please make a room?" He ask to Nekomaru. "Oh, sorry haven't see you there!"

"Anyway, shall we start?"

Makoto turn on the machine and start running with it.

"Izuru is a famous man for having all talents," Byakuya start explaining but interuppted by Kiyotaka absurb hand raising. Absurb I mean they were inside a cramped car! How can he easily raise his hand normally?!

"Yes?"

"In all talents do you also mean can be at ALL,"

"Of course and don't make me reply at it _genius_,"

Mondo just twicted that Byakuya words, and Kiyotaka just went quiet, "He just askin' ya freakin jerk!"

"Shut up corn head,"

"**Stop with the fight..,**" The ice queen ordered coldly. Then everything became silent.

* * *

(3 hours later)

* * *

Makoto slightly gulped at the sight and not to mention he was right about the location, it was exist but only belong to the client ONLY. Whats making him gulped and nervous because the house EXACT place. It was really horrifying and so scary he was perfectly confused what kind of person wanted make a house at-

"Holy shit! What kind a messed up person who wanted to make a house near a cliff?!" Souda horrified at the place. True the mansion that was perfectly near at few inches from the bottomless abyss. "I don't even want to know the details but I heard Izuru likes something extreme or least something boring," Byakuya explain.

"I THINK there was a limit for that Togami!" Leon protested.

While the team slightly involved in a argument, Gundam just stare in mirth. "Such a wonderful place don't you think my lords?"

"Talking about something.., thats some crowds they have!" Kuzuryu point at a groupd of scientist. "You friends?" He smirk at the Togami who just shunned him.

Many crowds are gathering at the entrance, and start walking to the jeep. "Hey why are they coming here?" Makoto had a bad feeling about this. One of them ask Kyouko, "Um.., Miss, is this the hearse for Mr. Atendas Kverelas Izuru Kamukura Senesperigas Pkspiyungan VII?" Hearing this Kiyotaka felt ashamed that he wasn't able to memorized the name.

The team who were being misunderstand as a grave counsceler just shock, "Hey we aren't some grave digger stupid!" Mondo snaps at the scientist.

"Wait!" Stopped a white haired young man not to mention he was all like creepy yet he was kind. "I did called these people to burry my dear Grandfather..,"

This just only put an oil to the fire whoever you are.., "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I don't even care about Atendant Cereal Izuru Kamukura Snake and whatever it was and 7! AGAIN WE AIN'T SOME GRAVE MAKER!"

"It's Atendas Kverelas Izuru Kamukura Senesperigas Pkspiyungan VII and do not ever and EVER call him withouth any Mister or Mr.!" The white haired man barks back.

"You should be grateful that you were going to burry the most amazing person!"

"Yeah!"

"Though the guys was rather insane..,"

"Yes he was and in- WHO THE FUCKING HELL CALLED MY GRANDFATHER INSANE!?"

"Umm.., who are you exactly?" Makoto asked slightly scared.

The white haired man one just smiles, "Atendas Kverelas Nagito Komaeda Senesperigas Pkspiyungan VIII, just call me Nagito or Komeada,"

Kyouko finally snaps at the problem and all and finally decides to divide into a two team, Team A is investigating and Team B.., **burrying**.

"Me?!" Makoto yelled in disbelief.

"I'm in an elite class Kirigiri! Why did I suddenly take this vulgar job!?" Byakuya complain.

"The fuck why me?!" Mondo snaps.

"Dude not cool," Leon grumble.

"Hmm, we seems we are going to another drive.., this is splendid!" Tanaka still admiring the cliff.

"You should have know that the body would be there, it can't stay here no more," Kirigiri taking Togami protest explain, and so all the guest, Nagito and the team left to the graveyard.

Kyouko Kirigiri, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Nekomaru Nidai and Souda Kazuichi went to the mansion. They were greeted by a young man who smiled gentle and cold to them. "Welcome detective..," Atendas Kverelas Hajime Hinata Senesperigas Pkspiyungan VIII

* * *

**The Agency name was like that literally, though it was Konan then changed to Kyouko.**

**To tell the truth the original one, the Agency was really and extremely poor and eating something wasn't great to eat at all. This one still better.**

**I still need more OC for Death Role Play!**

**Atendas means Hope in Esperanto**

**Kverelas means Fight **in Esperanto****

**Senesperigas means Despair **in Esperanto****

** Pkspiyungan is an organazation.., I think it something like vigilante groups since they were all like hate Islam or Muslim (and I'm one of them excuse me!)**

**VII is from the original one.**

**The original one is more funier with their dark-perverted jokes in, so if you had question just ask me okay?**


End file.
